


We

by sedirktive (orphan_account)



Series: Mixed Metaphors, an Exploration of "Body Language" [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Indulgent Artistic Porn, M/M, Top John, vague nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sedirktive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short study in the nature of intimacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	We

Your best friend is made of fire.

His eyes are the glow of hot coals lit only by the yellow lamplight filtering in through the half-drawn blinds and by the heated intensity of his attention alone. They bore into you, searing like a brand, snap crackle pop as his gaze effectively traps yours and you watch everything burn in a circle around you.

You marvel at them, even after they have closed, and his head has thrown back, and you can’t tell left from right between the smoke of undressing each other.

His will is ash, crumbling as you hold him, smudging smearing blurring darkening all your thoughts as your hands acquaint themselves with his skin and his acquaint him with yours.

There is a strange gentleness to the pads of his fingers against you. He is touching touching you for the first time and his palm is all hot skin and gentle gripping and the lightest bite of nails when you leave a mark on his neck that will be all but dark in the morning when you wake up and find him still there.

When you first thrust, his body coils beneath you like a tongue of flame.

His eyes blow wide, and you ask him to keep them open for you even when he tries and says he can’t. It’s probably for the best anyways. Staring into something intense and bright like the sun is said to make people go blind.

When he finishes, his voice explodes from his body like a snap of oxygen throwing sparks into the air.

And then he falls back, his breathing a warm lull as you settle beside him.

Your best friend is made of fire and he kindles something in your soul.


End file.
